


Busy day ahead

by YouTasteSoSweet



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, CEO, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Doggy Style, Drunk Sex, F/M, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Steve Rogers Feels, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouTasteSoSweet/pseuds/YouTasteSoSweet
Summary: You are a (very) personal assistant to a very powerful CEO.No plot, just porn.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Other(s), Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

“Good girl... that’s it.” He wraps his hand in your hair and guides your head up and down his hard cock. You slightly choke when the tip hits the back of your throat. It makes him groan, he likes this sound.   
“Ahhh... my dirty little slut...” he whispers and only lets go when you desperately tap his thigh when you run out of oxygen. You heave and tears fall down your face. You look up at him and see lust written all over his face. His right hand massages his long dick, his pre cum and your saliva mixed together making an obscene sound. With his left hand he wipes tears from your face.   
“Look at this mess...” he coos. “Now, finish what you started” He leans back into his leather chair holding his dick out for you. You lean back into his lap and first lick over his balls. Your tongue travels up to the bottom of his dick and up towards the head.   
“Shit...” You hear his pants and you wrap your mouth around the head and start sucking he lets out small whimpers. You love that he is always in control, and you love when you manage to disarm him just a tiny bit.   
You take him all in again and bob your head on his cock, he can’t help his hips moving up from his seat and fucking your mouth.   
“Oh God... yes... almost there!” You look up at him and he loosens the silk tie around his neck and undoes the first button if his pristine white shirt.   
You can feel veins on his dick pulsing and take him as deep as you can, swallowing around the protruding length. He wraps both his hands in your hair and pulls.   
“It’s coming... take it!” His dick starts spurting thick cum down your throat making you choke again.   
“Take it all.. ah, yes!” He finally lets go of your head and you release the spent dick from your mouth. He looks down at you kneeling between his thighs, his eyes cloudy. You give him another show of wiping your mouth and ostentatiously licking your lips.   
“Jesus, stop. You just suck my soul out through my dick, give me a moment.”   
You giggle and stand up on your wobbly legs. You button up your shirt and take your jacket abandoned earlier on his mahogany desk to put it back on.   
“I actually came here to tell you that your ten o’clock cancelled, but your CFO said he needs half an hour with you, he will be here at ten thirty”.  
“Fine” he sighs. You look back at him and he is still sprawled in his leather chair, dick out.   
“Fix yourself, Sir. Busy day ahead.” You start walking towards the door of his office, wiggling your ass. You hear his lustful groan just before you close the door on the other side.


	2. In the car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are a (very) personal assistant to a very powerful CEO.   
> No plot, just porn.

“We’re done here” You look up to your boss walking past you towards the elevator. It’s a day full of meetings, this is was the third one out of five planned for today. You pick up your notepad and brief case and follow the man, the sound of your heels on the marble floor bounces off the walls. When you go out of the building the noise of New York fills your ears. The car, black Audi is already waiting at the curb and the driver holds the passenger door open ready for you to get in. You go in first and the boss follows. Once the door closes it’s quiet again. You observe him from the corner of your eye, his expensive three piece suit makes him look ever so powerful and so bloody hot.   
“From the look on your face sir, I am guessing the meeting did not go well?” You ask quietly typing away on your iPad, responding to the most recent emails.   
“So observant...” He chuckles and presses a button on his passenger door. The special feature he had added, a black divider window rolls up and suddenly it’s just the two of you.   
“I could use some help relaxing before the next one...” He spreads his legs wide and leans his left arm on the seat behind you.  
“How can I help you, sir?” You ask innocently and put your iPad away in your bag sat on the floor.   
“Oh I think you know how” He smirks and you can see his cock twitch in his expensive slacks. You know you don’t have much time before the next stop and reach to his belt and unbuckle it quickly. The button and zipper are next and he growls when your hand grazes over his hardness.   
“We don’t have time, jerk me off.” He commands and you reach into his briefs without hesitation. You take him out and lean forward in his lap to spit on the head. You wrap your hand around him and stroke the entire length.   
“Oh yeah...” Steve leans his head back and closes his eyes in pleasure. “Harder” he moans.   
You increase the pressure and twist your hand making him moan even louder.   
“Is that ok, sir?” You ask innocently and he starts bucking his hips into your hand.   
“Just like that” he groans and you feel his hand wrapping into your perfectly styled hair at the back of your head.   
With your other hand you pull his briefs lower to get access to his balls and when you start fondle them he is a goner. He pulls your face close to his and looks straight in your eyes.   
“I’m going to cum...” he rasps in your lips, his thrusts get desperate. “Oh fuck... I’m gonna blow my load.” He pants and pushes your head down in his lap. You take his dick in your mouth and he spurts his release down your throat.   
“Yes... take it, take it all!” He fucks into your mouth making you choke on his length. “Milk me... yes, good girl, oh god” He keeps fucking your mouth until he is completely spent. He lets go of your hair and you sit up wiping your mouth. Steve quickly fixes himself to look presentable and you do the same, focusing on your hair.   
As the car stops he looks you up and down and smirks.  
“Remind me to give you a raise.”   
“You already have, sir” You answer politely and get out of the car.


	3. In the bathroom

The Boss is tense this morning. He has a meeting with the board, something about a large investment. From how hard is fucking into you, you guess it must be very important. And it’s not even 9am yet.   
“Fuck... you’re so wet!” He slaps your ass cheek, the echo bounces off his private bathroom’s walls. You are bent over the marble counter with Steve Rogers drilling you from behind.   
“I can hear that pussy squelching” he groans and his grip on your hips get tighter.   
You look in the mirror in front of you and the reflection makes you blush. Your pencil skirt pulled up to your waist and your naked breasts bounce with every thrust. You look at your boss, the CEO of one of the biggest companies in the country ploughing into you with brutal force, there is a slight sheen of sweat on his forehead.   
When a particularly hard thrust reaches your cervix you cry out and he quickly puts a hand over your mouth.   
“Shhh... everyone is in now, you have to keep it down” he says but keeps fucking you even harder.   
“I can’t.... Sir, oh god!” You talk nonsense, he might have actually fucked your brains out.   
“You love this... it’s like you were made for this.” Steve wraps his hand in your hair and pulls making your back arch.   
“Look at me” he groans. “I’m about to cum” He slaps your ass. “Ask me to cum in your pussy, bitch.”  
“Please sir... cum in my pussy...” you look him in the eyes through the mirror in front of you.   
“Ahhhh, my dirty little slut... I’m going to fill you! Here it comes...!” He closes his eyes as his dick starts spurting hot ropes of his release inside you. He keeps moving and just a moment later your walls tighten around him and you cum with a deep groan.   
“Oh fuck, just when I thought you couldn’t get any tighter” He stays inside you, your fluttering walls milk his cock till the last drop.   
“Oh fuck....” You both whimper when he pulls out and you feel your joint juices slide down your leg.   
Steve releases you from your hold and reaches for the clean towel to clean himself up. You stay as you are, bent over and panting. He looks at you and chuckles.   
“Clean yourself up. I need you to take notes at the 12pm meeting and then I might need you to stay after hours. It’s going to be a busy day.”


	4. Business Trip

You finish up typing information for the 2nd assistant about how to contact you while you’re away with the boss. He is visiting the European headquarters this week and of course he requires you to travel with him.  
You quickly put your laptop in your briefcase and grab your suitcase waiting in the corner. Just a second later, Mr Rogers appears by your desk.  
“Ready?”  
“Of course, Sir.” You answer quickly.  
“Always so efficient at everything you do.” He smirks and looks you up and down.  
“I try, sir.” He just licks his lips and goes towards the elevator and you immediately follow. The drive to the airport takes while in New York midday traffic but at least you have time to go over a part of the schedule for the trip. After nearly an hour long drive you finally board the company’s private jet. The stewardess, always the same one, welcomes you with two glasses of champagne. You politely decline and take a seat in one of the comfortable chairs by the window. You hear the boss talking to the pilots and then to the stewardess listing the usual instructions- to serve drinks and snacks right after take off and then disappear until she is needed again.  
You sit across from Mr Rogers and look at the clear skies spreading all around you. You finish your glass of champagne- the boss insisted, said it will help you relax. He knows you hate take offs. He is sat on the plush sofa to your right and you can feel his eyes on you. You know your skirt has ridden up high enough to reveal your hold ups. It’s your usual business attire, as per the boss’s instruction.  
“Come here” He takes a sip of his whisky and puts the crystal glass on the small table in front of him.  
You close your laptop slowly and get up from the chair.  
He spreads his legs even wider to make space for you to stand between them. He sits up and starts to trail his hands from your calves up to your thighs, taking your skirt with them revealing your black garter belt and lace panties.  
“Perfect” He smiles and licks his lips.  
“Just for you, sir.”  
He takes your behind in both his hands and brings your centre to his face possessively. His movements are so sudden and sharp you need to grab his shoulders to find your balance again. He inhales your scent and growls, probably getting hard already.  
“You are going to ride my dick and beg me to let you cum.” He releases you with a growl and quickly unbuckles and pushes down his slacks. His cock is already hard and the tip is glistening with pre-cum. You push down your underwear and straddle his thighs.  
“Come on, fuck your boss, your dirty little girl” he pants unbuttoning your shirt. “I want to see those tits bounce”.  
You align the head of his dick with your wet entrance and slowly sink down on his length with a whimper.  
“Oh... Sir...” you moan quietly with your eyes closed. You don’t move, giving yourself time to stretch a bit more.  
“Come on..” Steve grabs your ass again and squeezes it hard enough to leave marks. “Move”. He snarls.  
You start riding him, slowly at first but that’s not what he wants. He wants it hard and fast. He slides down on the sofa and grips your hips. You know what’s coming and brace yourself for the hard pummelling you are about to receive. Mr Rogers starts to move his hips rapidly, fucking into you from below.  
“Oh God!” You gasp and squeeze your eyes shut.  
“That’s not my name” He snickers. “Say my name” He orders. “Tell everyone who is fucking you this good”.  
“Mr Rogers, sir!” You look down at him and his eyes are full of lust. The sofa is squeaking under your combined weight.  
“What are you?” He slaps your ass.  
“Your little whore, sir” You can barely talk, his hard cock is pounding against your spot repeatedly making you delirious with pleasure.  
“I’ve found the spot again, haven’t I” He groans.  
“Yes, sir....” You manage to moan out. The tight coil in your stomach is getting unbearable and then his words echo in your mind.  
“Sir, can I cum? Please can I cum?” You sound weak and desperate even to your own ears.  
“You can cum, you dirty slut” He keeps pounding you even when you start shaking with your release. As your walls start fluttering around his cock he lets out a loud moan.  
“Ahhhh fuck” He pulls out of you and takes his wet cock in his hand jerking it rapidly.  
“On your knees, now!” With his free hand he pushes you down to the floor and stands up above you. “I want to cum on your tits...” His voice breaks a little, he is close. You push your lace bra down revealing your naked breast and he starts spurting his hot release on your cleavage.  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck... that’s so hot” he gasps milking himself to the last drop and falls down to the sofa, his spent cock lying on his stomach.  
“Damn...” he still pants and combs his fingers through his blonde hair. “That was good” he smiles down at you. “Get in the shower, I will join you in a minute”.  
You stand up from the floor on unsteady legs and go to the bathroom without any protests. You undress quickly and get under the stream of hot water. Just a minute later the bathroom door open and close again. You look behind you and see your boss standing there, already naked with his hard again cock in his hand.  
“Bend over. We’re not done yet.”


End file.
